Hurt Me
by hannah-kuro no neko
Summary: Canada's sick, and what happens when the nations to find him is Russia? what will the FACE family do to protect there innocent Canadian? Does Canada want to be saved from Russia? (warnings inside for each chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**heres a new story (it had 25% of the votes!) there will be different warnings for each chapter so yeah...anyways, if you just found this, hello, please enjoy my story and check out my other ones too please!**

Canada coughed into the crook of his elbow, "ow..." His coughing had started that morning, and steadily got worse.

"Who?"

"Ca-" the nation was interrupted by a gut twisting caught that shook his entire body. He took a deep breath using on hand to clutch his chest, and hunched over. His blonde hair covered his face, and sweat started to glide down his forehead.

"Oi, America you git!" England hollered "pay attention!"

Matthew didn't bother to look up, instead let kumakichi jump off of his lap to the floor and walk out.

"Ame-ri-ca!" England said again, this time, the other nations took notice. "don't ignore me!"

"yo! im back!"

"Huh?"

"what aru?"

"I thought"

"What?" America asked confused as he took his seat next to his northern brother.

None of the nations noticed as Matthew rested his forehead on the desk, as Germany called the meeting to a 10 minute break. Nation followed by nation walked out, some arguing, some silent, but all tired, until only America, Canada, England, Japan, France, Russia and china were left still collecting paperwork.

China and Japan left together, followed by England and France bickering.

"haha, you guys are soo stupid." America joked standing up with his papers.

"Shut it git!"

"Oh~ perhaps we should continue this argument in my room?"

"Stuff it frog!"

Matthew looked towards his brother and reached out, "a...am...rica..."

The three nations didn't hear the sick Canadian and left, not realizing that Russia was still in the room.

'dammit!' Matthew thought to himself and violently coughed again. With eyes heavy, Matthew quickly put his notes into his white and red folder, and slowly stood up and took two steps from his chair before feeling ill. He quickly grabbed onto his brothers chair for balance and took a deep breath.

"Why no one realize you not American pig?"

"wha-ehg!" Matthew tried to look at however talked to him but couldn't. Moving his head had hurt and made him incredibly dizzy.

"Perhaps I should keep you, that sound good da?"

Matthew brought a hand up to his nose and looked up to gaze into violet-red eyes.

_Russia..._

The Russia was looking down on the sick nation who was close to fainting.

"N...no tha..th-" Matthew began before feeling his stomach burn with acid. Dropping to his knees Matthew covered his mouth with both hand in feeble attempts to not throw up on the intimidating nation. The tips of shiny black boots were in Matthews view, until Matthew started to heave similar to the way a cat does when trying to rid itself of a hairball. Then the boots stepped away and Matthew felt the force of a steel-toed boot connecting with his side, painfully. Matthew felt his meager breakfast of a single egg, rushing out. Matthew gagged and lost it. Then looked up to see a smiling Russian.

"Why...?" He whimpered and shook.

"It helped da?' Russia said before squatting down and helping the Canadian to stand up.

Matthew shook badly and struggled to breathe normally, he felt as if his southern brother was using all of his strength in a bear hug around Matthew's ribcage.

"Should I hold this?" Matthew looked to Ivan who held onto his folder. Matthew tried to decline and take it but instead felt his body betray him.

His vision faded and he met with a binding darkness.

Ivan almost didn't catch the fainted nation as he fumbled with the folders and Canadian in his arms. He could feel the nation shake with a fever.

"Perhaps lithy will clean...da he will." Ivan said using his left hand to put the folders in between his thighs so then he could lift the other over his shoulder. He made sure not to step in the mess as he walked out of the meeting room to walk down the hallway to find the elevator.

Once he made it to the steel container, he gently put the unconscious nation and quickly sent a text to his old slave-err 'friend' he didn't call the Baltic's salves anymore...usually...

~clean meeting room da? Someone spilt smelly stuff. ~ Ivan pushed the button to send his message, the response was almost instant.

~yes sir! ~

Ivan smiled as he put his phone back into his pocket and smiled, before pushing the elevator button that would take them to his floor. He looked at the winter child and saw youthful innocence...something Ivan lost in a brutal way, many many years ago. For some strange reason, Ivan didn't want the other to lose his purity; he was too cute to go through hell like all the other nations. He didn't want the boy to be tortured and raped like all the others had. Ivan felt a small stab of guilt as he remembered his relationship with the American brother.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of his memories. It was then that he noticed that his companion had woken up and was trying to stand up.

"vhat is your name again?" Ivan asked, startling the other.

"eh…kana…da…matt…ew…wi-will..am….ss" he whispered, Ivan almost didn't hear it but was just able to make out the faint words.

"well, matvey, you are sick da, I vill help you get better." Ivan said, "you vill make good pet da?"

**Please review/follow/fav and let me know of any errors nicely, updates are generally every friday(ish). I update my profile when somethings up that makes it difficult for to update so dont hesitate to check. i do not own hetalia or anything else mentioned in this, i just own this fanfic.**

**~untill next time meow~**


	2. pet

**Hello, so um...only warning for this chapter is the fact that its short...hahaha sorry...*note to self, do not leave things to the last-minute and write at 3 in the morning...***

**~enjoy?~**

Ivan walked into his Hotel room and quickly locked the door behind him, he was worried that he had left his pet alone for too long. The room was slightly chilled, but he wasn't to worried, simply because the other nation in his care had a high fever and sweated constantly. He then took off his heavy coat seeing as he wore another warm shirt under it and hung his jacket up.

"Matvey?"

No answer.

"Feeling better?" Ivan asked again as he went up to the huddled body covered in a thin blanket. Ivan could see the little Canadian shaking as he gently pulled the blanket away.

Canada, who had curled up under the blanket, desperately tried to curl more seeking warmth from his frozen limbs. His hands and ankles were tied together, and Matthew wanted nothing more than to see his brother come in a beat the shit out of Ivan.

"matvey, say something?" Ivan whispered sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Please say something?"

Matthew heard the sadness in Ivan's voice and looked back, and tried to say the words 'let me go' but instead coughed and shook. His coughing fit was bad, he felt as if he would break a rib. Each futile attempt at breathing hurt and brought tears to Matthews violet eyes.

"matvey, you need to relax!" Ivan cooed picking the other nation up and setting him in his lap. "Breath, little one, breath." He said, grabbing a water bottle that was on the night table beside the bed. Keeping one arm wrapped around the ill nation, Ivan quickly opened the bottle and held it in one hand, then with the other, on Matthew's chin.

Matthew tried to turn away, but his coughing was turning to choking. He couldn't breath and he began to fear for his life. He was alone in a room on a bed with Russia! Matthew tried to call out for his brother but he sounded like a coughing seal with something stuck in it's throat.

"nyet, drink this." Ivan commanded, forcing Matthew's face upwards and loosening his jaw.

Matthew struggled, unaware of the fact that he could get water, his mouth was dry and coughing was painful. Then Matthew felt something passing his lips and then water rushed out of a bottle, invading his mouth and trachea. It was water! Matthew gulped the water quickly for two reasons, the first was that he was very thirsty and secondly, he was trying to avoid drowning.

The water felt magical.

"That better da?" Ivan asked taking the bottle away form Matthew for a moment.

Matthew didn't respond right away, as he was taking a moment to breathe, after a moment, "tha-thank you" Matthew managed. He noticed Ivan smiled at his response.

"I have something for you!" Ivan chimed happily before laying his pet back on the bed and getting up to grab a small bottle from a pocket in his jacket. "Is cough syrup, it make you feel better da?" Ivan added with a slight blush and smile, he wasn't too knowledgeable with American medicine.

Matthew tried to hide a cough, seeing as Ivan looked like his was trying to help. But Matthew didn't understand why he was tied up.

Ivan went to the kicten area to find a spoon while reading the instructions. Once he figured out the small written English he smiled and returned to Matthew's side. Taking a seat on the bed Ivan uncapped the small bottle and poured a small teaspoon, "here matvey, drink this as well."

Matthew knew that resistance was futile at that point so he opened his mouth and braced himself for the taste. Ivan carefully put to spoon in Matthew mouth and let the gooey liquid slid off.

Matthew made a face.

Ivan laughed, "it may taste bad, but is should help." Ivan then went to get up when he heard Matthew speaking.

"Thank you, Ivan…for caring…I mean umm…"

Ivan smiled, "добро пожаловать, моим животным" (you are welcome, my pet/dobro pozhalovat' , moim zhivotnym) before giving the blonde and quick pat on the head. "Go to sleep now little one and get better, Mother Russia will take good care of you."

Matthew mumbled something under his breath as he turned over and let his eyes close.

Ivan smiled, and stripped down to his underwear. He quickly grabbed his second blanket and made sure that Matthew was covered before joining his sleeping pet. He listened to the little Canadians gentle heartbeat, only interrupted by a few coughs every now and then, but they didn't sound as bad as before.

Ivan was happy. He wasn't alone anymore.

**And that is that! yes I have honestly coughed to the point where I'm worried that i will break and rib...anyways, i will be camping next week so I don't know when updates will be, it might be earlier or later (but a nice review or 2 will help me write faster :) ) I hope you enjoyed this and please let me know of any errors that I can fix. *big shout out to Xx-Yaoi-Ninja-xX for pointing out the spaces, I swear I thought I did that...oopsies haha...yeah, review follow favorite, and check out my other stuff!**

**~until next time meow~**


	3. Unheard News

**here ya are, dont worry im not abandoning this or any of my other stories. there will be other pairings that appear briefly at times aside form the new one introduced towards the end so yep.**

**~enjoy~**

Ivan awoke and smiled. The small Canadian had, at some point during the night, curled up the larger man seeking warmth. His matvey was using his arm as a pillow and pressed his lean body against the other. Ivan placed a hand his hand on the others head a gently stoked it, attempting to keep the one stray curl down.

It didn't work, and then Ivan noticed that his matvey was blushing! Ivan wanted to stay longer and learn more about this curl that defied gravity, but he needed to use the washroom to shower.

Quietly sitting up Ivan look stretched out his arms and rolled his head to loosen his stiff neck. Then he got up and with one last look to his new toy, who was still asleep, Ivan went into the bathroom and pulled off his underwear and turned the shower on. He waited a minute for the cool water to heat up before stepping in.

~~~pov change~~~

Matthew awoke to the sound of water running. He smiled before sitting up and trying to stretch out his arms. That's when he remembered where he was. Matthew looked at the rope that held him captive. What did Russia want with him? Matthew wondered, the cold war was over, Russia and America where on okay terms; yeah they still disappeared on things but…nothing to permit holding Canada captive.

Matthew pushed himself up onto his knees and looked back at his ankles, they were tied as well. "Damn it!" Matthew mumbled as he brought his wrist close to his mouth. Using his teeth Matthew bit onto the rope and pulled, he only succeeded in making the rope tighter. He let go and twisted his wrists trying to loosen up the binds.

He was so concentred on escaping that he ignored the rough rubbing on his skin. He ignored the smearing of red on his wrists; he ignored the pain and continued to twist.

He didn't hear when the shower turned off, or when the bathroom door opened a minute later. He didn't hear the first 'matvey?' but he heard the second one loud and clear.

"Matvey!" Russia yelled when he saw that Matthew had rubbed his skin raw and was bleeding.

"e-eh!" Matthew squeaked and tried to push himself back, but ended up falling off the bed and hitting his head and back. "Fuck!" he exclaimed feeling pain. He used both hand to gently rub his head as he tried to get back up to see, before coughing again.

"Little matvey needs to be careful da" Russia said, "You are still sick and need care."

Matthew attempted to scowl at the other who kneeled down and reach out. He watched the hand coming closer and panicked, he snapped at the other hands.

Russia pulled his hand back quickly barely missing the others teeth, "Matvey that vas not nice." He scolded before grabbing onto the other and setting him back on the bed. "i am helping you da, so you need to play nicely."

Matthew scowled, "play nicely?"

Ivan nodded, before moving away to grab the medicine, he need to give it to Matthew two to three times a day.

"Batard (french/bastard), you're the one who's tied me up and you expect me to play nicely?" Matthew growled quietly, his voice just audible.

Ivan sighed, "You were not sleeping well, so I tied you up so you couldn't hurt yourself da." he then put the bottle down and tiled his head to the side and brushing some hair back.

Matthew gasped, there were nail marks just behind Russia's ear, and they looked painful.

"d-did I do t-that?"

"da" Ivan answered with a sombre expression and grabbed his cell phone, it was a slightly older iPhone, but seemed to be in good condition.

Matthew watched as Ivan quickly unlocked the device and selected an app on it, Ivan then turned the iPhone to Matthew; it was the camera app. Matthew looked at the screen and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Matthew had his own markings, but they were small puncture wounds. He looked at his hands hoping that it wasn't true. But sadly, it was true.

_There was dried blood underneath his nails._

"You were lashing out in fear, your were choking badly." Ivan said putting the iPhone away and picking the medicine bottle up again. "Open up da!" he ordered once he had put some of the gooey liquid into the fresh spoon.

Matthew didn't feel like disobeying, so he quickly consumed the offered medicine. "So, you're not going to untie me?"

"I will when you can play nice." Ivan said truthfully, "I don't want you to hurt yourself, your to pretty to be in pain."

"eh?" Matthew froze and blushed. People didn't call him pretty; people don't notice him at all.

"da! Is vhat I said," Ivan smiled before going to the desk beside the tv, "I have notes from today, not much got done but, I will go make a second copy of these for you."

"th-thank you Russia." Matthew said, knowing that couldn't just gotten a copy from England, "did any one notice that I wasn't there?"

"nyet (no), I'm sorry little matvey, do you need anything before I go?" Ivan asked.

It was then Matthew's stomach growled begging for food, he hadn't eaten much and lost what little food he managed to eat the other day. "i-im fine." Matthew blushed looking away.

"fufufu, I will make light food when I come back." Ivan said smiling as he unlocked the door, "be good da?"

"S-sure…"

The door closed leaving Matthew alone once again. Matthew looked back at the unmade bed and sneezed, "damn it!" he cried falling backwards and curling up. He couldn't understand why Russia was being nice. He must have a motive to not only see Matthew but to help him. Regardless of him trying Matthew up, he saw what he did not only to Russia but to himself.

'What am I going to do?' he thought to himself

(pov change)

Ivan walked down the hallway holding onto his notes, he had written them in English which was slightly difficult for him as he usually only wrote in his native Cyrillic. He quickly found the photo copier and made a set of notes for his new toy. With the warm papers in his hand he put them away and closed the folder before hearing something that made his blood freeze.

"big brother?"

Russia looked around frantically to find the source of the sound. He needed to hide!-err no he needed to return to his matvey.

Russia ran in the opposite way of the voice hoping for the best, tears forming in his eyes.

He ran away before Belarus and Liechtenstein could find him to tell him something important.

"Do you think he'll be okay with us?" the sweet green eye, blonde asked. She hoped that they would be able to tell the winter nation and get his approval before asking the neutral country. Switzerland was very protective of her and didn't approve of her dating but…she was in love.

"I believe that he will, he only wants the best for me and Ukraine so…" Belarus started before trailing off and thinking. "No matter, you are with me and that is that."

"Yes, I suppose so." Liechtenstein said looking into her lovers dark blue eyes.

A moment passed and the two leaned closer and quickly kissed before holding hands and returning to their shared room.

**i hoped you like it, i need to go finish my other stuff now haha! until we meet again**

**~meow~**


	4. A N

**I am soo sorry for the no updates for the past while, i was going to updated but then my computer crashed and deleted all of my stories, i've been stressed and meh. I was able to save one chapter but everything else i have to redo everything! and i'm gone again, going to the cabin, i will do my best to try to rewrite them but meh...I will probably put 2 or 3 on break while i finish up the others as im doing 6 stories right now and its kinda difficult, (i will finish them all, just taking a break and lessening my workload) and with university coming up soon, as long as im accepted... (T.T the teachers union went on strike and the students missed a fair amount of school...we didn't finish our history course and i really liked history...) and thank you all for your reviews! they truly have helped me these past few days with stressing over the fact that i just got my marks as i worried that i wouldn't get good grades for uni. i've been super stressed but writing and reading your comments have truly been a blessing for me and im glad that I'm able to..well entertain people even a little, i hope you all have a good time and i will try to get stuff done and updated and yeah. sorry im all over the place right now**

**Until next time!~**


	5. A Taste

**I'm coming back slowly but surely...so TheBeldam27 requested that Russia feed Canada and try to kiss the specks off of his chin so...this ended up happening! (if you do want to see something in particular happen i can try to put it in or do a one-shot based off of it) Anyways, i have started university and am busy but i do try...i will try to update at least one of my stories a week but no honest promises.**

Matthew nuzzled into the pillow below him and smiled. He had a moment of bliss until he tried to scratch his shoulder. He remembered that he was still tied up and trapped by a very scary and intimidating Russian. He wondered when Ivan was going too returned, flip it, he was hungry! He then heard the sound of someone shuffling their feet outside the door…then the quite muffled beep of the door unlocking.

Ivan walked in just as Matthew's stomach gave a quite roar. Ivan quickly walked in and closed the door, locked it and bolted in for extra protection. He took a deep breath to try to relax.

"Ivan?" Matthew called out pushing himself up and looking at the other nation.

Ivan looked up and saw his toy looking at him with concern in his eyes. He smiled and stood up and brushed off imaginary dirt. "Hello little matvey, ill place the notes on the table and go make some soup."

"Okay," Matthew said as he watched Ivan walking into the kitchen and heard the sounds of pots and pans being moved around and the sound of the fridge opening. A few minutes passed and Matthew could smell the aroma of broth soup. His stomach growled once again.

"I heard a hungry tummy!" Ivan called as he walked out of the kitchen, "I made broth for little sick matvey, and some bread."

Matthew smiled, before hacking once more. He struggled to breathe as every time he tried to inhale, he coughed forcing what little air he managed to take, out before it reached his lungs.

Russia stepped forward and placed the tray down and promptly slapped Matthews back hoping it would help. It did, the Canadian heaved slightly then was able to breath. He gasped and panted heavily for a few minutes before calming down enough to thank the other. Russia smiled, glad that he could help, before asking if Matthew wanted to take the medicine first or eat.

Matthew sighed, "Let's get the medicine over with."

"Da!" Russia said happily, glad that the other was going to work with him as best as they could. Soon he could enjoy his new pet. He poured some of the medicine onto a clean spoon and gave it to Matthew. "Feeling better da?"

"I guess," Matthew said grimacing at the taste, "at least the coughing isn't as bad."

"Yes, it is very good" Russia began as he went to the end of the bed and grabbed onto Matthews ankles right by the rope.

"Russia what are you-" Matthew yelped.

"I am untying da."

"Uh! Why?" Matthew asked. Though he was glad that he wouldn't be tied up, but wasn't Russia trying to trick him into 'becoming one with mother Russia'?

Ivan smiled as he undid the complicated knot, "you are behaving like a good boy, so you get rewarded like a good boy."

Matthew was silent as he thought about the Russians words. He then felt the rope sliding off of his ankles and hissed.

It hurt.

"vhat is wrong matvey?" Russia asked in concern.

"Blood circulation…their asleep." Matthew mumbled as he raised his leg and hooked his arms around it to rub at his ankles.

Ivan nodded in understanding as he then gently took Matthews other leg and carefully messaged it. He could feel the other nation watching him, but he continued to carefully and slowly rubbed the foot and ankle in front of him.

Once he was finished, he got up and went back to the side of the bed where the tray of food was. He picked it up and sat down by his Canada and waited for the other to straighten his legs so then he could place the tray down.

Matthew let Russia do as he willed and felt the warmth coming from the tray. He was about to grab onto the bowl with his hands when Russia quietly said 'oops'.

Matthew looked at Russia who was picking up and spoon. "What are you doing Russia?"

Russia smiled, "I am feeding you глупо (glupo/silly) you still not a very good boy," Russia said before patting Matthew's head. "When you are good boy we will let you have use of hands, but not until I know you won't hurt yourself."

Matthew sighed, it wasn't like he had wanted to hurt himself, it just happened. Matthew nodded in understanding. At least he could move his legs.

"Now, open up~" Ivan said with a smile as he brought a spoonful of soup to Matthew.

Matthew's checks went a dark red. He couldn't believe what was happening to him, he couldn't believe that Russia was about to feed him like a baby! As the spoon approached Matthew had no choice but to open his mouth like a child would for an incoming 'train'.

_Dammit I'm not a child! _Matthew thought to himself. He felt humiliated, a tear threatened to fall.

With the spoon in his mouth, Matthew swallowed the soup. It was good but a small drip missed his opened mouth and slid down his chin.

"Ah, good boys don't waste food da?" Russia said as he put the spoon down and tilted Matthews face up a little.

"What are you-" Matthew yelped as he felt the large Russian coming closer to his exposed neck. He didn't want to move in case he angered the Russian, but he didn't want to stay still either. He flinched when he felt the other's tongue on his chin. The slimy appendage slid up taking the soup with it.

"I told you not to waste it." Russia said with a childish smile. He then continued to feed Matthew soup and bread. Matthew did his best to make sure not to spill any. But there was nothing that he could do about the bread crumbs.

Russia smiled once again as he gently licked and kissed the crumbs off of Matthew's chin.

"r-Russia, p-please stop" he whispered scared of how close Russia was to his throat, he started to shake.

"hmm?" Ivan paused before looking up to see two watery half closed violet orbs filled with fear. He frowned. "Awe, matvey? Don't be sad, you're okay" he cooed, "smile for me da."

Matthew closed his eyes in attempts to stop the tears from over flowing. But then the tears over flowed and slid down Matthew's checks and he bit back a sob.

Ivan frowned, he wanted his pet to be happy not sad. "It's okay little one." Russia said as he wrapped his arms around the smaller nation and pulled his against his chest. Russia slowly started to rub circles on the others back to calm him down. "Hush, do not cry, pretty pet like you should smile, not cry." He then remembered that his sister, Ukraine, used to sing to him to help him when he was sick so, he remembered a song that he liked and started to sing. (*)

Расцветали яблони и груши  
Поплыли туманы над рекой  
Выходила на берег Катюша  
На высокий берег на крутой

Выходила, песню заводила  
Про степного сизого орла  
Про того, которого любила  
Про того, чьи письма берегла

The song itself was about a women waited for her lover who had left to fight in the war.

About half was, Russia noticed that the little Canadian in his arms had calmed down. With a smile, Russia continued to sing.

Ой, ты, песня, песенка девичья  
Ты лети за ясным солнцем вслед  
И бойцу на дальнем пограничье  
От Катюши передай привет

Пусть он вспомнит девушку простую  
Пусть услышит, как она поет  
Пусть он землю бережет родную  
А любовь Катюша сбережет

Расцветали яблони и груши  
Поплыли туманы над рекой  
Выходила на берег Катюша  
На высокий берег на крутой

Matthew closed his eyes and listened to the silent chest as Russia sang. He didn't understand the words, but it sounded beautiful as Russia sang each word with what sounded like longing to be loved, or to have something returned to him. He calmed down as Russia sang and had a tear in his eye when it ended.

"Feeling better мой сладкий?" Russia asked while rubbing Matthew's back.

Matthew nodded and mumbled a quite yes enjoying the gentle touch and the side of Russia that he had never seen or even heard of. Matthew, tiredly, felt himself drifting off when Russia then spoke.

"Let's give you medicine than bed yes?"

Matthew frowned and stuck his tongue out, "icky" he whined.

Russia giggled and moved the other so he could get up to put the dishes in the kitchen and grab the medicine.

"So umm…why did you seem really…concerned when you came back?" Matthew asked as Russia sat on the bed once more.

Russia froze.

Matthew panicked, "eh? I-im s-sorry, -i-if you d- don't want to s-say any-Im sorry!"

Russia snapped out of his momentary daze and smiled, "is nothing, just running from a certain sister."

Matthew nodded, knowing that Belarus had a tendency of scaring her brother into marrying her. _But wasn't she…_ Matthew thought to himself. He thought that she was now with someone but…he wasn't sure and didn't want to start any rumors or make a certain person mad. Instead, he kept quite while Russia prepared the medicine and took it without a fuss.

It tasted gross but he was getting better. He wasn't coughing as much or as painfully. He was slowly getting better and would be able to leave…But did he want to lose the attention?

.

.

.

He didn't know.

**by the way, its like 1:40 for me right now...im tired...if there's any mistakes or anything let me know and ill fix it as soon as possible, i just got really lazy in editing this so me. oh the song is called katyusha**

**you can find the translations here~ /en/katyusha-katyusha-vyhodila-na-bereg- katyusha. html (take out the spaces, there 2) it was the only russian song i knew and i like it, i also think it is in 'girls and panzer' not sure but yeah...im tired**

**Meo...zzz...zz**


End file.
